


I'd kill for you. I mean, I'd kill in general anyways.

by Some_Sad_Rat



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Blood is actually pepto bismol, Blood is pink, But they die as soon as theyre introduced whoops, Celeste's drills, Hinata just fucking snatches Komaeda-, How Do I Tag, I now know how to tag, Its kinda better I promise, Kinda, Komaeda is kinda confused, M/M, Maybe- - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Other character cameos - Freeform, Out of Character, Pew pew deaths oof, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Sad_Rat/pseuds/Some_Sad_Rat
Summary: Nagito Komaeda was lucky.Lucky for being alive after someone had kidnapped him for the second time in his life.Lucky for being alive after this kidnapper was a well known Serial Killer.And Lucky when the Serial Killer decided to have Komaeda work for him.~An AU where Hinata is a Serial Killer and Komaeda was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Yeah I suck at summaries.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 35
Kudos: 108





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Jurassic Park
> 
> Wait I'm not in that fandom oops
> 
> So I was bored and was sad at the lack of this AU in on here, so I made this. For anyone wondering, this is what happened:
> 
> "Aw, there isn't that many Serial Killer stories on here!"
> 
> "..."
> 
> "I'll do it myself then"
> 
> But yeah, also there won't be an update on Why do girls always wear skirts today because I did this. Yee sorry-? No idea when this will get updates as Wdvaws is my main focus rn.

Anyone in their right mind wouldn't take the back alley way at night, right? Especially when you couldn't fight back against any druggies you might find there, right? 

Well, you've got that wrong if you're talking about Nagito Komaeda.

Komaeda had always been somewhat of a risk taker, wanting to test his luck. Of course, even he knew what he was doing was obviously stupid, but hey, what's the worst that could happen?

Komaeda continued to walk through the alley, shuttering at the chilled air surrounding him. His coat could only keep him so warm.

Huddling closer to himself, he exhaled onto his hands to try to warm them up. It didn't work, so he quickly put his hands into his coat pockets and focused ahead.

'It seems nothing interesting is coming out of this... Maybe that itself is bad luck?' He thought as he shuttered again. 'I'm probably going to get sick because of this... Ah, but maybe afterwards I'll get to help inspire hope to somebody!'

That thought made him smile. He was about halfway through the alley when he heard something. It sounded somewhat like footsteps, but they were light. Neitherless, he turned to see what the noise truly was. He saw nothing.

"Must've been a cat or something. Druggies are terrible at hiding." He muttered to himself and continued walking, until he heard the sound again. Turning around quicker, he still saw nothing.

'I'd rather not get a cold and get attacked by a cat at the same time.' He thought and continued to walk faster. The sound followed and matched his pace, causing him to begin to feel anxious.

He bit the bottom of his lip out of habit as he walked, trying to focus on anything but the noise. 'This... Probably wasn't the best idea I've had...'

Instead of ignoring the noise, he stopped abruptly and turned to see nothing once again. "Okay, this has been funny, but the joke has run its course. If you want money, just ask me." He somewhat shouted to whatever was making the sound.

He was met with silence.

Sighing, he turned around to begin walking. He didn't get more than five steps before he felt something wrap around his torso, and metal at his neck. He stopped dead in his tracks, not like he could move in the first place. Whatever had him was obviously stronger than him.

"This isn't some joke." A voice spoke into his ear. Komaeda was about to say something before he felt the metal press harder against his neck. A knife, he noted. "Scream and I'll slit your throat right here."

Komaeda stood still before hesitantly speaking. "My wallet's in my left back pocket."

"I'm not after your wallet." The voice firmly said.

"Hm? What are you after than..?" Though he didn't seem like it, Komaeda was actually scared. He hadn't been able to see anyone achieve full hope yet, and he didn't want to die before he could see that. The only thing saving him from being obviously scared was the emotional mask he'd been figuratively wearing for years.

"You'll see." The voice said before letting go Komaeda's waist. Komaeda didn't move as the person brought something to his face. It didn't take long to realize what it was.

'C-Chloroform-!?' He thought as his eyes widened. This definitely wasn't what he was expecting. 

It didn't take long for the Chloroform to knock him out. As soon as he went limp, the person holding him put the knife back into the backpack they wore. They put Komaeda on their shoulder and left the alley, taking a path nobody took often.

~

Komaeda slowly regained consciousness, and blinked, eyes adjusting to the lighting of the room. The first thing he noticed was this was not the alley.

The second thing he noticed was he couldn't move. 

He looked at where he was sitting, realizing he was bound to a chair with leather restraints.

Out of reflex, he tried to move his arms and legs, failing miserably to do anything to them. 

Sighing in defeat, he glanced at the room. It was pretty bland, no coloring on the walls and no decoration. It also smelt musty. 

He could assume he was either in a basement or attic. Before he could futher analyze the room, he heard a door open and close from behind him, with the sound of footsteps approaching from behind. The figure stopped behind him.

"I see you're awake." The voice said. Male, Komaeda noted.

"Where am I?" He asked.

There was no answer.

"Okay... Then what do you want from me?"

"What is your view on talent?" The other countered.

"Talent?" The question caught him off guard. "Well, talented people are truly the hope of this world! They are the forces of good we need."

"Do you consider yourself talented in any field?"

"Oh, I would never! Scum like me, being talented? As if!" Komaeda started to laugh, although it sounded more like a wheeze.

"I see." The footsteps started once again and the figure walked infront of him.

'Oh god.'

A masked figure stood infront of him. The figure had a black hoodie on, but strands of long black hair layed on the figure's chest. The mask he wore was white except for blood red eyes and black tear streaks.

'T-This is...! T-That's Kamukura...!'

"You shouldn't have your mouth open like that." The figure, Kamukura, said. "I assume you recognize me then, hm?"

"Y-You're... K-Kamukura...!" Komaeda sputtered.

"Indeed."

"Y-You're a Serial Killer...!"

"Indeed."

"S-So you brought me here to kill me, correct...?"

"No."

'No?'

"I brought you here because you seem useful to me."

"Huh...?"

"I want you to work with me, Nagito Komaeda."

"W-What?" 

Kamukura sighed. "I said, I want you to work with me."

"You don't mean...!"

"I do. I want you to help me kill."

"W-Why!?" 

"You are quiet intelligent, and I know one day I may get caught. Someone like you can prevent that."

"Why would I help someone like you!? You're worse than I am!" Komaeda tried to lean forward but the restraints didn't let him.

"I'll tell you that at a later time. For now, I will leave you alone. Anyone would probably need time to think after this." With that, Kamukura left the room. This was confirmed by the door opening and closing once more.

Komaeda just sat there in shock. He had been kidnapped by a Serial Killer for the second time in his life, and this time it was a very well known killer with a high body count.

With the adrenaline he didn't even realize died down, all he could mutter was a single sentence. 

"What have I gotten myself into this time...?" 

He tried again to get out of the chair, but only ended up knocking it, and himself, over sideways. The impact hurt, but all he did was sigh.

'Maybe if I just ask him, he'll kill me. I'm upset I won't see the the greatest hope blossom, but I'd rather have death than to work for someone as despairing as him...'

With nothing else to do, he closed his eyes and attempted to drift away into sleep. Maybe he'd wake up and discover this whole thing was a dream, and then have a fear of alleyways.

But, unfortunately, this wasn't a dream.

~

Kamukura left the room he put Komaeda in, and went into his bedroom.

The one good thing about this apartment complex is the lack of nosy people and insomniacs. If he desired, he probably could have taken Komaeda in through the lobby, instead of his window, and the person working at the desk wouldn't have noticed, being to busy sleeping or messing with their phone.

Once he entered his room and locked it, he took off his mask and hoodie, tossing both into the small safe stashed in his closet.

A piece of the faux hair he had attached to the hoodie stuck to his real brown hair, so he made sure to pluck it out.

Nobody thought Hajime Hinata was anything but ordinary.

Nobody thought he was capable of hurting a fly, unless that fly was Souda in which Hinata isn't afraid to slap a bitch.

And more than anything, nobody suspected Hinata was capable of murder.

But, everybody just so happened to be wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehe so uh
> 
> I don't have any really good ideas for a chapter in my other story right now so I decided to to dis 
> 
> Uh yeah enjoy?

Komaeda woke up to the sound of footsteps near his head. He stirred and lazily opened his eyes to see black sneakers a few feet infront of him.

He was confused for a moment before the memories came flooding back. He assumed it was Kamukura.

"I have a question." Komaeda asked. "Well, a few actually."

The person didn't respond, so Komaeda asked his first question. "How do you know my name?"

"Your ID. It was in your wallet." Was the simple answer. The voice was Kamukura's.

"Ah. How'd you find me, then? In the alley?"

"White hair stands out, even in the dark."

Komaeda was forced to swallow a giggle. His hair was always problematic. He continued his questions. "What do you want with me?"

"I already answered this yesterday. I want your help."

"Well I don't want to help you. You only cause despair!"

"You don't want to help me, hm? Well..." Kamukura walked behind Komaeda's fallen chair and picked it up. Komaeda felt dizzy for a moment and blinked a few times. Once everything stilled, Kamukura walked up to him and pulled out a picture.

A picture of the only people he was able to call friends. 

Komaeda was also in the picture, smiling. There was two markings on the picture, including a red mark on the neck of his friend, Chiaki Nanami. The only other mark was a yellow circle around his own head.

"I wonder what will happen to your friends if you don't cooperate. As you know..." Kamukura traced the red mark on Nanami's neck. "Someone in this picture has already been taken care of. I could easily do the same to everyone else in the picture."

Komaeda sat there, dumbfounded. Nanami had died years ago, before Kamukura was a known name. He couldn't have... Could he?

"Y-You didn't..." He managed to sputter.

"What I did or didn't do doesn't matter. It's what I can do to the rest of these people." Kamukura replied coldly.

Komaeda felt the anger rising in him. This person, who most likely killed one of his closet friends, wants his help. He hadn't felt this angry in a long time. He tried as hard as he could to kick Kamukura, feeling his emotinal mask shatter in an instant. Tears started forming at the corners of his eyes as he tried anything to harm the man infront of him.

"N-No! Y-You killed her!" He hissed while still attempting to kick him. "I wasn't going to help you before, but now...! Now I don't even want to be in this room with you!" He shouted.

Kamukura stood silent for a moment before shoving his hands into his hoodie pockets for a moment. Then he pulled out a syringe.

"W-What the hell are you doing!?" Komaeda yelled, not yet calming down. Kamukura stayed silent and stuck the syringe into Komaeda's neck. Komaeda yelped as Kamukura injected what was in the syringe into his bloodstream. 

After a few moments, Komaeda started to lose feeling in this arms and legs, and started to feel drowsy.

"W...What did you do to me...?" He asked as he tried to stay awake.

"You need to stop fighting me. I will return in a few hours." With that he left the room, and Komaeda fainted a few moments later.

~

Hinata sighed as he removed the mask. 'This gets to stuffy...'

He took the empty syringe and put it back with the others. He wished he didn't need to drug Komaeda, but he was done putting up with his crap for right now.

He knew that Komaeda would come to his senses at some point. He just had to keep trying.

He already started working to create another identity for Komaeda, just like his own. He decided that his cover name would be 'Servant.' He also had get new clothing for him, which would be a pain. He could sew the new clothing but he always feared being caught simply due to shopping.

He decided to make himself some tea while he waited for the drugs to wear off. 'Shouldn't be more than a few hours.'

~

A few hours later, Komaeda woke again, feeling very sluggish. He rolled his head around and attempted to move his limbs. It took a little while, but eventually he was able to move as much as he could with the restraints.

He thought about what had happened prior. The anger had definitely died down but he was still feeling an array of emotions.

He'd already lost one friend to this person.

With the few he had left, he couldn't lose them too.

But, at the expense of the lives of others...?

...

...maybe.

Maybe... His friends were his only hope in the world. Without them, he'd be lost.

And this man who is holding him captive has already gotten one... So he's capable of doing more.

Komaeda didn't want his friends to die.

And soon, his mind started dipping into dangerous territory.

'What if the ultimate hope springs from the despair this causes...?'

He started laughing.

'Then I could finally see it...!'

The laughing turned into wheezing.

'To see the ultimate hope and have my friends safe...'

...

'Maybe I could help after all...!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling if Kamukura gets fed up with Komaeda's shit he'll just knock him out.
> 
> Also rip Nanami, you deserved so much better in canon DR
> 
> I feel like this is to fast paced ; - ;


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update yesterday ;-;
> 
> Once I get this story to 4 chapters I'm going to update back and forth between stories.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! THERE IS A SOMEWHAT DESCRIPTIVE DEATH HERE! SKIP TO THE BOTTOM FOR A SUMMARY IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE!
> 
> Also, any theories on why Hinata is a serial killer? I'd love to hear them if you do :3

Hinata was just reading one of the books he had collected over the years, when he heard faint... Laughter?

He placed his book down and glanced over at his monitor set up. The footage of the room he had placed Komaeda in was on screen, for surveillance purposes. 

He watched as Komaeda started laughing and leaning forward in his chair. The laughing soon turned to wheezing.

'What the hell...?' He quickly got on his Kamukura attire and calmly walked into the room, even though he was worried for this soon-to-be partner.

"What is so funny?" He asked in the cold voice he normally used as Kamukura.

He saw the other man slightly jump in surprise, but the wheezing continued.

"O-Oh...! It's n-nothing!" Komaeda managed to get out, stuttering due to the wheezing.

"You started laughing out of nowhere."

Komaeda took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Don't worry about little ol' me!" He said with a smile.

"But y-"

"Also! I think I may take you up on your offer!"

Hinata stopped talking. This easily? There's no way.

"And why the sudden decision?"

"Oh, isn't it obvious? To keep my friends safe!"

Hinata waited for more to that statement. "...and?"

"And? Ohhhh! I just want to see hope bloom within others!" He said with a smile.

'Hope... From murdering? I suppose he could mean hope in the victims, hope from the police, stuff like that...'

"Fine. Tomorrow I'll get the basic training prepared." As he turned to leave, Komaeda yelled for him.

"Ah, Kamukura? It may be rude to ask, but may I have some food? I haven't eaten since yesterday evening..."

Shit, right. Food. Hinata last remembered the time being around five pm, which meant Komaeda hadn't had food for about 19 hours.

"Shit- uhm, sure." Hinata said quickly, breaking Kamukura's character. He didn't think Komaeda had noticed since he saw no expression change.

He left, going to make something simple.

~

Komaeda had seen Kamukura break character. Who wouldn't? He shrugged it off, not actively looking for ways to find who this person is.

Kamukura returned after a few minutes and placed the food, just some toast and milk, on Komaeda's lap. Komaeda looked at it, then to Kamukura.

A little fun wouldn't hurt, right?

"Awww... You're not going to feed me?" He asked in a whiny, slightly needy tone.

Even if he couldn't see the others face, he could guess his face scrunched up, because they rest if his body visibly tensed.

He took a few moments to respond. "What?" Was the simple reply.

"Well, I can't eat like this. My hands are rendered useless right now, ya know?"

Kamukura audibly sighed and walked to one of the armrests on the chair, then started fiddling with the restraint before taking it off. "You have one arm now. I will stay in this room until you finish." He said flatly.

Komaeda, with nothing else to do, started to eat. Kamukura, true to his word stayed in the room. More accurately, watched him eat. It was awkward to say the least.

Komaeda finished quickly and handed the dishes to Kamukura. He took the dishes, than put the restraint back on the others arm.

Kamukura pulled out his cell phone, simply black, and lit the screen. He scrolled through something and put the phone away. "I will be monitoring you. I have something to do at 10 tonight, however. If anything is wrong once I return, you wouldn't like what would happen."

"Ah, you'd kill me, correct?"

"No. Just stay here."

Komaeda was about to be a smartass and reply with, 'I can't really move, so it shouldn't be a problem,' but Kamukura had already turned to the door.

~

He had found his next target.

"Celestia 'Celeste' Ludenburg," aka Taeko Yasuhiro. A gambler, who would tonight be at the Casino, "Zetsubo."

Celeste was one of the most well known gamblers in all of Japan, known for her skills and age that accompanies said skills.

And the night at the casino would definitely be her last.

~

He decided to let her enjoy her evening. Well, no, he actually decided to strike after the tournament she was in. She would be leaving around 11:45 pm, so all he had to do was wait.

He found himself wondering about Komaeda. He had agreed to help, but that could easily be a lie. Perhaps, tomorrow, he should lay down the ground rules? How he could easily turn him in after he does anything? More threats? Thoughts like these swirled through hit head.

He looked down at the gun he held in his hand. Sure, perhaps a sniper would be much more useful than a pistol, but that wasn't his style.

His style involved one dagger and two guns. One gun had red painted bullets for anyone else necessary to get his target, and the other gun had golden painted bullets, specifically for his target. Even if he killed the target with the blade, he'd shoot them with the golden bullet anyways to mark them. He didn't mind getting blood on himself either, in fact, it was sort of pleasing. So either way, snipers or any other weapon were out of the question. He also carried around pepper spray and a taser, just in case someone got the upperhand.

As he admired the gun containing the golden bullets, the time neared 11:30. He snapped away from his thoughts and watched the entrance. He was only on the wall next to it, and he was honestly surprised that he hadn't needed to use anything yet, he'd been there for over an hour and most people knew what Kamukura looked like.

He tapped his fingers against his leg impatiently. He was about to sit down, but then he heard the doors open. Showtime.

He heard the fake accent of Celeste, and glanced over the corner of the wall. She had a few people standing around her. Simple enough.

Grabbing the gun with red bullets, he shot down three of the people around her. The screaming started as the bodies fell.

Celeste's face ran pale. She knew what was happening. She started to run, but had trouble due to her red heels. Hinata ran around the medium sized building, making a guess she'd try to hide on the other side of the building.

He was correct.

Celeste had turned the corner and placed her back against the wall, muttering something to herself along the lines of, "I refuse to die like a commoner...!"

Hinata chuckled at the incorrect statement. He exchanged the red bullet gun for the golden bullet gun and casually turned the corner. Celeste saw him almost immediately and started to back away. She stood in the middle of the wall, so even as she began to back away, shooting her in the head was easy. The drills almost saved her, but the bullet still went into her head. She fell to the ground with a thud.

Hinata walked over to her fallen body. It was obvious she had already died. Blood was spilling out of the wound, and onto the ground below them. Hinata nodded at his work and left the area, running back alleys to get back to the apartment complex.

~

Once Hinata got through the window, he checked himself for any major bloodstains. The only blood was on the bottom of his shoes, which was a problem. He carefully took them off and placed them on paper towels, making mental notes to clean the shoes and flush the paper down the toilet.

He glanced over at the monitor set up to see Komaeda asleep. "Does he do anything else...?" He muttered as he went into his bedroom and changed into his pajamas.

Once in his comfortable clothes, he took some hydrogen peroxide from a storage cabinet. He quickly washed the bottom of his shoes with the peroxide, then washed the place he'd stepped on while climbing through the window. He sighed, knowing that he should clean a little bit outside, just so it didn't lead to his apartment. Thankfully, it was late enough for nobody to be out. He quickly got rid of the already faint footprints.

He went back to the apartment and locked the window. A yawn found its way out of him and he rubbed his eyes. He quickly put Kamukura's attire away and flopped into bed, content with the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasoning behind choosing Celeste: none really she's just one of my favorite characters-
> 
> Summary if you skipped: Hinata is startled by Komaeda's sudden agreeing. Komaeda also eats for first time in 19 hours. Then Hinata finds a victim, Celestia Ludenburg, and kills her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stay with one persons pov smh
> 
> Uhhh I don't have anything to say really
> 
> Um after this update I will go back and forth between this and my other story, and daily updates probably won't be common anymore. Sorry ;-;
> 
> I'm tired and the only reason I posted tonight is I got scared over a song and can't sleep sgdvsbbs help me

Luck had been on Hinata's side, as there was heavy rainfall the night of Celeste's murder, clearing any bloody footprints. Of course, if the police used a UV light, they could see some of it, but not enough leading back to his apartment. 

He clicked on the news out of curiosity. That Celeste girl was a big name in all of Japan, so it should easily be on TV. 

He was right. The first news channel had a picture of her in the top right corner.

"Famous gambler Celestia Ludenburg was found dead outside of the Casino Zetsubo last night." The news caster said. "Witnesses claim it was the work of the infamous serial killer, Kamukura. Police officials confirmed this with camera footage from the attack, along with the signature red and gold bullets. Along with Ms Ludenburg, Kamukura claimed the lives of three bystanders who whe-" 

He turned off his TV. The womans voice was annoying. He then turned to the monitor connected to Komaeda's room. Komaeda was asleep again. Before, Hinata asked himself if all Komaeda did was sleep, but then thought that if it were him, he'd probably do the same.

He glanced at a clock. It read 7:21 am. 

'I suppose that finishing up the disguise won't hurt.' He thought. He then went over to the clear storage bin he kept the work in progress in. He was actually almost done with the outfit, just needing finish the mask. The rest of the outfit he was proud with.

It was more complex than his own, but he didn't mind. The hoodie was black, just like his own, but also had slightly torn sleeves. He also wore black jeans and black sneakers. The thing that set the outfits apart was the chain. He had added a chain to the disguise. With every other thing to worry about, he just didn't want people to get the wrong idea. Another was the hair. Knowing that his white hair would give him away in a heartbeat, he gave the lining of the hood reddish brown faux hair.

The mask was hard to decide on. The base was the same kind of mask for Kamukura, but the design was troubling him. It took a while for him to decide, but he ended up choosing black eyes with white swirls, with a blue fade coming from the top. He already had the mesh material in place and only had to finish the eyes.

It took no more than five minutes. Deciding to wake Komaeda at 8, he quickly made himself breakfast and coffee.

Time quickly passed by as he mindlessly ate and scrolled through his phone, reading news articals that don't have annoying voices.

He soon realized it was 8:09am. He quickly put his dishes into the dishwasher and got dressed i, Kamukura's attire. He couldn't trust Komaeda with his identidy, not yet.

~

Sleeping was the one thing Komaeda could do here. He always woke up from a nap with a sore neck from the bad sleeping position.

Kamukura's footsteps woke him. He was a very light sleeper, so he quickly woke.

"Ah, good morning Kamukura." He said, voice still slightly groggy from sleep.

"Morning." Came the reply. "Do you wish to discuss things now?"

"Ah, sure. That'd be lovely."

Komaeda thought for a moment. "You said you wantrd my help for intelligence. Is planning stuff the only thing you want me to do?" He asked.

"No. Later on I intend to have you help commit the deeds. Not for now though, you aren't in the best physical shape for that. That is why I will have you train."

"Ah, training? Today?" A slight head tilt followed the question.

"If you wish."

Komaeda somewhat questioned the choice he was given, but decided not to dwell on it. "Sure."

~

Training was... Hard, to put it simply.

Target practice, strength building, agility exercises, it was tiring.

Kamukura obviously saw this, as Komaeda sat on the ground of the bland room he was kept in, sweat dripping down his face and back.

"We can take a break if you need to." He said in a somewhat comforting voice. "I'd like to show you something." Before Komaeda could respond, Kamukura left the room to get whatever he wanted to show him.

This was the first time he was left alone in this room without being tied down to a chair, so he used this opportunity to look around. He found nothing really, just storage items. Even if this person had kidnapped him and was a serial killer, he decided to not snoop through his personal belongings.

Kamukura soon returned with clothing in his hands. He handed them to Komaeda before turning away. Komaeda was confused for a moment before it hit him.

'Ah, Kamukura wants me to change... W-While he's in the room.'

It shouldn't feel different than changing in public locker rooms, but this wasn't public. He was changing with one man in the room. Komaeda felt heat from embarrassment crawl up his cheeks. "Y-You don't have to stay in here." He said quietly.

"Just change." The answer was cold, like normal. Sighing and swallowing the emarrassment, he changed as quickly as possible.

Well, until the chain came. Everything but the chain and mask was on, and Komaeda could only stare at the chain.

Everything else made sense. The fake hair to cover his white (It made him wonder is Kamukura actually didn't have black, long hair.) The mask to hide his face, but a chain collar?

"U-Uhm... If I may ask... What is this?" He asked, toying with the chain.

"A chain. Isn't it obvious?" At this point, Kamukura had turned around to face him.

"But... Why?" 

A simple shrug. "Don't worry, I don't have anything kinky in mind or anything."

Komaeda immediately flushed red. He had though of the chain as something to drag him around with, not anything... Like that. He refused to let his mind wander.

"It's more for decoration than anything, but you must wear it. It is also for if I need to take you places forcefully." Kamukura continued.

Komaeda sighed and put the chain around his neck until it fit snuggly. He also put his mask on and pulled up his hood. Although unable to see his expression, Komaeda was sure Kamukura was smiling.

~

He did smile. Komaeda had originally put the mask on upside down (not that he'd ever admit it) and, honestly, look kinda cute. Not that Hinata would ever admit that.

After Komaeda had cooperated well the entire time he'd been in Hinata's power, he decided to reward him. He left an air mattress in the room Komaeda was staying in, along with a pillow and two blankets.

He smiled when he saw Komaeda asleep on it, with a peaceful expression on his face.

His choice to become allies with him over killing him was definitely the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the hair color choice for Servant: I headcanon that Nagito's natural hair color was in the middle of brown and red, so I gave that to him
> 
> I considered adding slow burn to this story but then the ending thoughts from Hinata happened so nahhhh


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaa this is over 10k characters that's a first for me on a chapter! 
> 
> Warning, three minor character deaths this chapter! Yes, three. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Komaeda woke up in the clothing from yesterday, minus the mask and chain. The air mattress Kamukura had given him was a lot better than the chair. Komaeda sat up and yawned, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Kamukura entered quickly after he woke up, carrying a plate with food. He gave it to Komaeda, who quickly began to eat. The silence was comfortable as he ate.

After he finished, he placed the plate next to him. "So... Is there going to be more training today...?" He asked slowly.

"Yes. I wish to have you start in the next few days."

'That's code for, your going to work your ass off for the next few days...' He sighed mentally.

~

Kamukura made him train in his entire attire. The mask was surprisingly easy to see out of, and the chain only bothered him if he swung to the side harshly.

He learned not to do that after he hit himself in the back trying to spin.

Training was a little lighter today, but it still wore Komaeda out. He was offered a water bottle, which he chugged quickly. 

Kamukura had to go do something later, which Komaesa could only assume was add another victim to his ever-growing list. Kamukura stopped in the doorway, then said one thing to him.

"I plan to take you with me on a task in three days. Prepare yourself." Then he turned and left.

Komaeda had started to trust him for reasons even he couldn't understand. Even though he had left, he nodded.

~

Technically, he had two targets this time, but that was out of pure coincidence. His first target, Miu Iruma, was making an appearance at some convention with her partner and pride, K1-B0, or Kiibo. Kiibo was also someone he wanted to add to his list, so why not kill two birds with one stone? Or, more accurately, Kill two targets in a single night?

The convention was indoors, so Hinata decided to act indoors. Breaking the cameras was easy. The building didn't have many, surprisingly, and the ones it did have were currently inactive due to some kid with purple hair setting one of Iruma's inventions off.

Once all the camera's were broken, Hinata sat atop the ceiling support bars. It was to dark for him to be seen from up there, and he wore black clothing, so unless someone shone a really bright light at him, he was practically invisible.

Iruma and Kiibo were currently on stage, and Hinata could only assume Iruma was explaining Kiibo's circuitry, as his chest was open and Iruma was pointing at parts.

'So the robot falls first, huh. Okay then.' He readied the gun with golden bullets. It was close, but he would barely be able to get enough momentum injure the robot beyond repair. He aimed and shot three of the six bullets at him, hitting him in the chest, and twice in the head. His lights flickered before turning off.

The screaming began once again. Iruma stood there in shock before shaking Kiibo, yelling something at him as other people ran away.

Hinata sighed at her stupidity. Her back faced him, so getting the clean shot through her back was simple. Both fell to the ground, and pink started pouring out of Iruma's body, covering both and the stage.

Deciding he wanted to be slightly cocky, he quickly made his way off the ceiling bars, and ran through the crowd, earning more screaming.

He made it quickly and hid behind the building until he heard no more footsteps. Laughing to himself, he remembered how doing this lead to Celeste's death. He quickly ran to his apartment again, taking a different route than last time.

~

Entering through the window was a bit easier this time, as he didn't have to worry about getting blood everywhere.

He changed quickly and turned on the news with the woman with the annoying voice.

"Breaking news!" She said. "At the latest Inventors Convention, prodigy inventor Miu Iruma and partner K1-B0 were both killed on stage infront of a group no smaller than 100. No footage was captured as all security camera's were broken, but witnesses claim to have seen Kamukura leaving the premises."

The screen changed to a familiar face to Hinata. The name at the bottom confirmed that it was the person he thought he saw.

"Live witness, Kazuichi Souda, has come forward to share what he viewed during the time." Souda stood there, shaking slightly.

"When the robot got shot, all hell broke lose. People screaming, running, and hiding. Iruma tried to shake the robot but ended up getting shot in the back. I swear, it had to have been that Kamukura dude, I saw him running out."

Souda basically repeated what the newcaster said, but Hinata still felt a little bad. He didn't mean for one of his friends to be caught in the cross fire.

Turning off the TV, he glanced at the time. 10:24 pm. He decided it would be a decent time to sleep at that point, so he did.

~

Komaeda fiddled with his chain out of boredom, letting his mind wander to what'll happen in the next three days.

Will he fail Kamukura and get added to his victims list? Would he get caught and tossed into jail? Would someone grab him by the chain and kill him? 

As these thoughts danced in his head, he could help but but feel a little excited. He put the chain down and smiled.

"Ahhh... I can't wait to see the hope that springs from this...!"

~

The next three days passed by quickly. Training kicked his ass, but he was fine.

On the day he was to go with Kamukura, he was practically bouncing on his heals. They had started planning early in the morning, with Komaeda spitballing ideas.

The next target Kamukura had seleted was someone named Sayaka Maizono, who was apparently some famous pop singer, but Komaeda didn't recognize her at all. It didn't matter though, it would probably make things easier.

The plan was simple. Maizono was doing a charity event to raise awareness for the victims of Kamukura's attacks. Kamukura would basically watch from afar as Komaeda got the kill, then Kamukura would shoot her with the gold bullet.

The event was in daylight, so they had to be careful as they hid until it was time to strike. Komaeda had been given a tazer, a few smokebombs ("So I'm like a ninja now?") And a survival knife.

Now all they had to do was wait.

~

"Hiya!" Maizono greated to the indoor crowd. She started introducing her cause and wishing all those who had passed because of Kamukura a peaceful resting place. Komaeda heard the other scoff.

They were sat behind the stage. There was only a thin paper backdrop between them and Maizono, which was better than they expected. As she launched into her first song, Komaeda readied his knife. He decided to stab her in the back, and twist. His original plan was to go for the neck, but from their position, the back was best.

As the song neared its end, Kamukura turned to him and nodded. The music stopped, and instead if applause, paper tearing and screaming was heard. Maizono didn't have time to turn before Komaeda thrusted the knife into her back. Her scream was extremely high pitched, and Komaeda covered one ear with his shoulder as he twisted the knife for a good five seconds before ripping it out and watching Maizono fall to the ground, her blood pooling around her. Kamukura walked out and shot her slightly above the wound Komaeda had inflicted. 

Then, Kamukura grabbed him by the wrist and started running, making Komaeda almost trip while keeping up the pace. Someone yelled who is that, in which Kamukura stopped.

"Gh-" Komaeda grunted as hit skid to a stop, hitting Kamukura.

"Servant." Kamukura said to the person before continuing to run.

'Servant...?' Komaeda thought. He didn't mind that. He followed Kamukura's lead as they ran, taking a very odd route to his apartment.

~

"Give me anything that got blood on it so I can wash it." Kamukura said after he locked his window and pulled down the blinds. Komaeda glanced at his attire and took off the hoodie, as it was the only thing with blood on it. Kamukura took it and turned on the news. "It will most likely talk about us." He said as he walked away.

Komaeda turned his attention to the TV and saw that they were on the news. It was talking mostly about him, which caused him to flush slightly. 

"The most recent attack involving infamous serial killer Kamukura has taken a very new turn, as he wasn't alone this time. A police sketch based off of witnesses say looks like this..." A sketch appeared on screen, and it wasn't terribly inaccurate, but it was still pretty off. "Witnesses say this person had attacked pop singer Sayaka Maizono first, with Kamukura shooting her afterwards. One witness, who wishes to remain anonymous, said that they had yelled "Who is that!?" Out of reflex, but had gotten an answer from Kamukura. The witness said Kamukura replied with 'Servant' before taking the other person by the wrist and running. Media has already started talking about the proclaimed 'Servant.' Poli-" 

Kamukura had entered the room again and turned off the TV, muttering something along the lines of, "That damn voice will be the end of me..." 

He turned to Komaeda. "Good job today. I half expected you to out us both." He said. 

Komaeda smiled slightly, despite having the mask on. "Well, now I definitely can't do that unless I want something bad to happen to both of us..."

"Hmm... Okay then." Kamukura took off Komaeda's mask, then his own. "If you turn me in I can turn you in as well, and we'll both be in trouble. So, now that I've done this, I don't have to wear that damn mask all the time. Let me do this formally. You can call me Hinata. Hajime Hinata." He said, putting out a hand.

Komaeda just stared at him. He didn't expect this to happen.

He didn't expect him to look that good.

"...Komaeda?" Kamukura- no, Hinata asked. Koameda blinked a few times.

"A-Ah, sorry." He took Hinata's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Hinata." He smiled, probably a bit to wide to be considered normal.

"Uhm, yeah." Hinata probably noticed the smile as well, but shook his hand anyways. "I look forward to working with you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I highly dislike Maizono if you didn't know


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehe- um sorry I've been trying to get over being sick and not having motivation
> 
> But enjoy a new chapter I guess?

Hinata didn't know what compelled him to take off his mask so early. He had originally planned to wait months, years, maybe even never. But, after one murder?

Now Komaeda could easily call the cops and turn him in. Yes, he had commited one murder, but Hinata couldn't count how many he's done. He'd be sent to death row immediately, while Komaeda would probably just be sent to jail for years.

Wait, calling. 'Fuck.'

It was the next morning and Komaeda was still asleep in the storage room. Hinata was just sipping a cup of coffee and thinking when he remembered he hadn't checked Komaeda's phone since yesterday.

He grabbed the phone from the bottom drawer, where he kept Komaeda's things like his car keys, wallet, and phone, and entered the password that was easy to find with the fingerprints on the phone.

Luckily, Komaeda didn't have a lot of peoples numbers, only about 14. Nobody had texted him yet and Hinata was grateful. He had no idea how to mimic the other, even if he read past messages.

When he looked through the messages and contacts, he realized that all the contacts were the people in the picture he threatened Komaeda with, excluding Nanami. No work numbers, no emergency numbers, and no parent numbers. 

He knew Komaeda's parents were dead, so it made sense there. But no work or emergency? Emergency he had no good explanation for, and work even less. He was a man in his early 20s, without living parents to help support him, and with presumably no job?

Hinata sighed and put the phone back, walking back to his cup of coffee. He sat there in the silence and closed his eyes. Dispite being someone who had no moral problems with taking anothers life, he also enjoyed small things like a quiet morning.

He finished his coffee and put it into the sink, making a mental note to wash it later before it got moldy. But first, he wanted to check on Komaeda.

~

Memories of what happened the night prior flooded his head. Facts were, he took another humans life. The adrenaline had worn off and he didn't know how he felt anymore.

Scared? Definitely. He realized he was scared about what may happen next. With his luck, he would be tracked down within the next few hours.

Guilty? Somewhat. It was obvious he'd feel somewhat guilty for taking a life away from someone, but for some reason, it didn't make him feel as guilty as he should've been.

Excited? Maybe. Excited for what though? The next time he'd get to kill? The next time he'd be in public as Servant? He didn't know.

As he sat on his air mattress, alone with his mind, he didn't hear Hinata enter the room. It took him clearing his throat to snap Komaeda out of his thoughts.

"Ah- Good morning, Kam- I mean, Hinata!" Komaeda said as cheerfully as he could.

"Morning." Without a word, Hinata sat down on the air mattress. Komaeda drew in a quick breath. "I want to talk to you about last night."

Komaeda nodded and Hinata continued. "You did well. I'm... proud. I'd assume it was a first for you and you took it like a champ. I thought it might be a good idea to treat you to something to try to ease your mind, as I can assume once more that this has taken a toll on you." Komaeda could swear a light pink dusted the others face, but blamed it on the heat in the room.

"I- Sure? But... Isn't it a little dangerous to go out in public?"

"The entire Kamukura personality isn't my own. It's like a character I've created. If that is what you're worried about, trust me, we'll be fine. You've only been public as Servant once, so nobody knows what to expect."

"Ah... But I'm afraid I don't have anything to wear. All of my clothing, excluding the outfit I wore the first night, is where I live."

"If you'd like, we can go there and you can get some of your things."

"U-Um, sure."

~

"Holy shit."

"Ehe... Yeah. This is it..!"

Hinata never expected Komaeda to live in a mansion.

"That's a fucking mansion."

"It is." Komaeda rubbed the back of his neck. "It's home sweet home to me, I guess."

Hinata shook his head to stop staring. "Well, let's go. Prepare however you'd like, but I will be making sure you aren't carrying anything on you afterwards."

"As expected!" Komaeda started walking towards the building and got a key that was hidden under a gardening gnome. Unlocking the door, he left Hinata enter first so he could put the key back.

It took him no more than 20 minutes to get ready, entering the room Hinata was in. Hinata couldn't help staring.

Komaeda had an oversized pastel green sweater on, with gray blue jeans, and black sneakers. His hair was also in a very small ponytail. Of course, it wasn't the most eye catching outfit, but it suited Komaeda well.

"Ah... Hinata...?" Komaeda said quietly. Hinata blinked twice.

"Gah- sorry. Now, I have to check you for anything you might be trying to sneak out."

~

"That was... Weird." Komaeda said. Hinata shrugged.

"At least you didn't have anything. You don't want to know what I would have done if you had something." Hinata replied, adding an empty threat at the end. Komaeda shuddered.

"Now, let's go. I have a few places in mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be floofy, maybe murder?  
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Sorry for a sucky ending, I didn't know how to end it :/

**Author's Note:**

> Don't go into dark alleys at night kids
> 
> Also, I'm gonna say this. Kamukura is Hinata. I'm not creative so I decided, "Why not have Hinata go by Kamukura?" And so that's a thing now. Y e a h


End file.
